Forbid or Forgive & Forget
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: After the fall of Mesogog and the attendance of the prom. Trent and Kira spend as many days as they could for their summer vacation before choices are made for their semesters at their own schools. Will Trent be forgiven by Kira for the past? And if so what kind of relationship will they have together? A one-shotter here and M for a reason so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: This will be my last summer based fic I do for this year. Since I gotten a decent amount of reviews in my fic I figured why not do another one-shotter of another couple

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor the song "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know" by Britney Spears.

Forbid or Forgive and Forget

After the prom, Trent was able to see off his dad, Anton on a cruise ship.

"Okay Trent I'll be away for a few weeks to the month. Will you be okay alone?"

"Of course I will dad. I got to find out how it is at art school and all."

"Okay son. When I come back, we will probably do something together, me and you."

"And I would like that very much dad."

"Okay son."

Anton gave Trent a hug before leaving with Elsa To join Tommy and Katherine on the cruise ship. Anton waved goodbye to Trent before going inside the ship. Back at home Trent was drawing on pictures of him and his friends and Tommy and Katherine but most of them was made with him and Kira and just Kira herself. That night, Trent made a letter to Kira in which was made if he couldn't get to her all this summer.

_'Dear Kira,_

_It has been a good while to hang out with you, and to fight alongside with you as well, when things got really bad for me, you went above and beyond to try and help me when you could have refused. I am forever grateful to have a very good friend like you. To tell you something, I really did have this big crush on you, but after everything bad that has happened, in which most was what I've done, I just can't express it fully, which is why I'm writing to tell you that no matter what, I will always consider you my best friend, but I forbid myself to ever be with you, and I think it's best considering the fact we have graduated Reefside high and are on our way to the next level of schooling. You have always been my superhero and always will be and I hope your dream comes true and wish you well in all of your future endeavors. Please forgive me Kira... For everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Trent Mercer._

_P.S. I always loved the color yellow._

Trent was shedding tears as he finished up his letter. He took an envelope and placed that letter along with his written pictures inside it and went to sleep.

Within the next few days. Trent was walking the streets of Reefside until he came across Conner and Ethan who was with their dates Krista and Angela.

"Hey Conner, Ethan." Trent said.

"Hey Trent." Conner said.

"Have you guys seen Kira?"

"No." Ethan said. "Last I checked she was still out college searching."

"Oh, okay well I'll leave you guys be. If you see Kira tell her I said hi and that I'll be heading to art school."

"All right." Ethan said as he and Conner continued their dates. Trent went to Kira's house. He knocked on the door to find out that her mom answered first.

"Hello Trent." Kira's Mom said.

"Hey Mrs. Ford, I just found out that Kira's not around. But if possible, could you make sure Kira get this?"

"Okay hon, I will."

"Thank you Mrs. Ford."

With that Trent went back home and stayed there for a few days as he checked out his new school that he will be going to in the fall.

5 days after, Kira returned from her college trip and found out the college that she wanted to attend was close to Reefside. Being away from her friends would be a sad sight especially when they only met for only one year. When she got home, her mom told her about the envelope Trent left her. She saw the pictures and read the letter after that she cried for a bit to think that she was loved by someone who really meant no harm to her. Kira went Hayley's Cyberspace Café to see if Hayley, Connor or Ethan saw Trent.

"Hey guys." Kira said.

"Hey Kira." Conner and Ethan said

"Have you seen Trent?"

"Just days ago." Conner said. "He told you that he said hi and that he will be heading to art school if he was unable to see you again."

"As for me." Hayley said cutting in. "He had resigned as of yesterday."

"Okay."

Kira turned around and walked away slowly as Conner and Ethan went to Kira to find out what was wrong when it was obvious they knew what was going on.

"Kira are you okay?" Ethan asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on, Kira, it's us." Conner said. "Ever since Trent joined us as rangers you always have a soft side for him. Kira, you can't deny that you love him."

"Well... He left me a letter stating that he did love me. It wasn't exactly worded like it. But he said after everything he has forbade himself to start a relationship with me."

Kira showed them the letter and they read that. After reading it the did feel a bit more sorry realizing during the time Trent was controlled by the evil of the gem that he really needed help and did not really believe that he was cursed. Hayley came as well and read the note as well too. And also realized how Trent really loved her.

"That's why Trent quit this job before the first time around. Because he didn't want to cause harm if he ever turned into the White Ranger."

"But Ethan, he was in control of the white gem." Conner said.

"Not completely and not at that time. Dr. O said that he had limits transforming at first. If only at the time we could have helped him, the rest on would never had happened." Ethan said. They all took a deep sigh after. "I owe Trent. I mean the whole glass technique for the date I used that on my date with Ashley and she liked how I was sophisticated." Ethan said continuing.

"And Trent really did save my life." Conner said. And at that point he looked at Kira "I'm sorry Kira, we didn't see him today. But if he's still around, we'll make sure that you are looking for him."

"Okay thanks."

Kira left to go to Trent's house but just to find out a house caretaker was there.

"Is Trent there?"

"I'm sorry miss Ford but Trent left. I don't know where he could have gone to."

"Okay Thanks."

Kira could only think of one place where he could be. The place where Trent trusted Kira to tell her about him being the cursed White Ranger.

I hope you're there Trent.

As Kira made her way there she was looking around to see if Trent was there.

"Trent? Trent!"

After looking everywhere Trent was still not there and she sat at the same place where she found out then and there Trent was the white ranger.

"Trent! Please come back!"

Kira ended up crying for the rest of the day until she went back to her house. Back at the house Kira had got a call from Conner and Ethan.

"Hello?" Kira asked.

"Hey." Conner and Ethan said.

"We're sorry that you weren't able to get to Trent." Ethan said. "But maybe, if you're feeling up to it..."

"Would you want to come to the beach with us? We're going to have a picnic there and from what I've heard they are having a dance party there for everybody." Conner said.

"Yeah Krista and Angela really want you to come as well." Ethan said.

"I don't know guys."

"Come on Kira, It'll cheer you up."

"Well... Okay."

"Cool. we'll come pick you up tomorrow?" Connor asked.

"Sure."

Once Kira hung up she looked at one of the picture Trent wrote for her on one of them is the personalities of Kira and the clothes that fit her with one of her hidden personalities wearing a Golden yellow dress with a microphone in her hand singing her heart out. Kira placed it on the side of her bed and went to sleep.

The next day Conner and Ethan got to Kira's house to pick her up and to their surprise Kira is wearing a yellow bikini. Even Angela and Krista was shocked.

"Okay, Conner has the effects of that meteor we came across still has it's effect on us." Ethan said.

"Real funny Ethan." Kira said. "I could have refused to come."

"Well in all seriousness Kira, Trent would have want you to have fun and if part of having fun is to flaunt the one personality you kept hidden, or if it's because of something else then who am I to stop you from who you are."

"Are you trying to be selfish Conner."

"I'd say 'we' Ethan but I can't speak for you."

"Oh, well I was just joking from before Kira. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven. Now could we go to the beach?"

"Sure. Hop in."

Kira had gotten inside and all the girls had kept the them of yellow Krista had on a tan bikini while Angela had on gold. Once they got to the beach they were having fun with their picnic and played volleyball and danced together but only Kira watched as her friends all danced together. It was soon sunset and everybody almost left Conner, Krista, Ethan, and Angela, were all ready to leave.

"Hey Kira! We're about to go!" Ethan said.

"You guys go on! I'm staying here for a while!"

"Okay!" Conner said. And they all left to resume the day that was left. As Kira still looked at the ocean she was looking around and on her right was more rocks and water which was around the corner. Then she looked left. The sun had sunk halfway into the horizon she started to turn around and leave, but upon halfway of turning she caught a glimpse of somebody sitting on a rock. Kira looked at that direction and to her joy she saw Trent sitting there. Her tears escaped her eyes as she was happy that Trent didn't leave for art school yet. In his letter he admitted to have a crush on her but she wanted to hear this from him.

_My friends say you're so into me_

_And that you need me desperately_

_They say you say we're so complete_

_But I need to hear it straight from you_

_If you want me to believe it's true_

_I've been waiting for so long it hurts_

_I wanna hear you say the words, please_

_Don't..._

_Don't let me be the last to know_

_Don't hold back_

_Just let it go_

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_Oh, if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know_

_Your body language says so much_

_Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch_

_But til' you say the words it's not enough_

_C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

_Don't..._

_Don't let me be the last to know_

_Don't hold back_

_Just let it go_

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_Oh, if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know_

_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah_

_C'mon, let me be the one_

_C'mon now, oh yeah_

_(I need to hear you say)_

_I need to hear you say_

_(You love me all the way)_

_You love me all the way_

_(And I don't wanna wait another day)_

_And I don't wanna wait another day_

_I wanna feel the way you feel_

_Oh, c'mon_

_(Don't) Don't_

_(Don't let me be the last to know) Just let me be the one_

_(Don't hold back) Don't hold back_

_(just let it go) Just let it go_

_(I need to hear you say) I need to hear you say_

_(You need me all the way) You need me all the way_

_So baby, if you love me_

_(Don't...) let me be the last to know_

Kira finally got to Trent and Trent looked at Kira. He never was able to see her look this beautiful before. Trent got down and went to Kira.

"Kira?"

"Trent."

"You look..."

"Above and beyond."

"So you got my letter and pictures."

"Yes. Trent, you were true to what you said. And your loyalty had completely won me over."

"But Kira..."

"Trent, Conner and Ethan told me that you have a crush on me."

"Yes."

"Well to tell you I've been having strong feelings for you too."

"Well..."

"Trent, there's nothing to forgive. You trusted me with your secret of you being cursed by the gem. And you told me about your loyalty to your dad when he had Mesogog inside him."

"But..."

"Why must you do this to yourself? Why must you deny what you really wanted? You told me that your dad told you different people will come in and out of your life. Now I know you're not your dad but do you want to?"

Trent really had to rethink what Anton said.

**_"Trent, you'll find as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life. Dr. Oliver and I had our time and now we've... both moved onto different things."_**

But also he really checked when he spoke to Tommy after he joined and had to go through ranger initiation.

_"Having feelings for Kira?"_

_"I'm... Not certain. I mean... Should I forbid myself to start something with her after all I've done? I almost destroyed her. And if I..."_

_"No Trent. It wasn't you. It was the evil which cursed the gem that was doing this, believe me I almost destroyed the power rangers once but they realized that what I've done wasn't really me."_

_"But I bet your outcome wasn't as bad as mine."_

_"It's not the outcome it's the trust. Now in time you will have to stay true and be patient."_

_"Really?"_

_"I'm sure of it."_

Trent really had to think about what he just went through. Aside stating being a ranger was the best thing that has ever happened, should his accidents keep him from being with the one person he could love? Trent was ready to give Kira his answer.

"Kira I really love you. I do But I'm afraid of hurting you let alone losing you."

"Trent all I want is your loyalty and your support. That's all I want."

"Okay, but what about your dream?"

Kira came close and placed her arms around his neck.

"Stay with me, and it'll come true."

"But what about being a singer?"

"Singing has been my hobby, which I spent and it will soon turn into a career. But my dream is to have somebody to love and get married to pretty much the normal fairy tale thing."

"Kira..."

"Please say you'll give us a try."

"I will, but what about college?"

"I'll be enlisting to one close to Reefside."

"Where at?"

"Angel Grove."

"That's where I'm enlisting in art school at. We probably won't be far from each other."

"So will you give us a try?"

"Kira, yes I'll..."

Kira ended up kissing him with tears of joy falling down her face. Trent could feel her tears as he returned her kisses. When they broke from it Trent took her hand and guided her to the place he spent most of his days at within the beach. They got on a boulder and looked at the ocean and the sun go down the sun was almost gone.

"What made you come here Trent?"

"New scenery. This place here was an inspiration of new art it was also where I wrote those pictures for you."

"Well I loved your pictures."

"Thank you. Kira you didn't have to..."

"To what, wear this? I know but I went above and beyond for you. I mean even when you was curse I always cared and somehow it's something about you that I can express my hidden personality to."

"Kira..."

"Trent, I love this view. But most importantly, I love you."

"I love you too Kira. But was there any other reason besides impressing me you wore that for?"

"Yes. Ever since you joined us and we started talking, I wanted you. But at the time, I couldn't express myself of how I felt for you, nor if we had the time."

"To tell you the truth, I really felt the same way. I wanted you too. But Kira are you..."

"Yes Trent, I'm sure, I want this."

"Kira..."

"Oh, Trent..."

Kira and Trent started kissing again. Their bodies close to each other. Until he broke from it again.

"Kira we'll have to go to my house to continue this."

"Why?"

"Well for one I didn't know you would be here which is why I don't have a condom on me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Kira was looking at her purse and found a note she opened it and found in luck: a condom the note was written by Conner.

_"For Trent when you find him._

_...Conner."_

Trent looked at the note and then looked at Kira.

"They must have known we were meant for each other."

"Yeah. _Thank you guys."_ Kira thought. As she suddenly kept kissing Trent. "Do you still want to go to your house?"

"No, I would much rather have you right here right now."

"Good, because I need you right here right now."

They continued what they started with Trent kissing her neck the pleasure of being kissed around was something Kira wanted Trent to do when she really loved him.

"Oh, Trent..."

"Kira, I must have you."

"Then take me. Take me now."

Any other time they would take their time to take things slow, but since this was something they both secretly wanted they figured there's always another time to explore the taste of each other's bodies, plus add to the fact that they got all summer to do it. Trent took the condom Conner gave to Kira to give to him. And placed it on him. Kira took off her yellow beach skirt and pulled off her bikini leaving her bottomless. Trent took off his pants and sat down first indian style allowing Kira to sit on him in between his legs they both were bottomless and they both were ready. Trent place himself inside her and went as slow as he could inside her. They remembered that this is their first time. While he was slowly going in Kira could feel every little pinch of pain even though he was going as slow as he could he finally reached her core.

"Kira... I've reached your core."

"I guess this is it."

"Yes."

But while Trent tried to go as slow as he could to break through Kira surprisingly pushed forward and the pain was decent to make Kira scream. If most of her Ptera power wasn't gone when she along with her friends sacrificed it. Her sonic scream would have been activated. But her scream was only normal.

"Kira are you okay?"

"Of course. This is my first time. I'm supposed to hurt."

"Well I'm not going to move until you tell me. Okay?"

"Okay."

Trent and Kira hugged each other until the pain subsided as soon as Kira wrapped her legs around him which signaled him to continue, Trent started to go slowly in and out Kira making her moan to every thrust.

"Oh, Trent... How I dreamed on this day."

"I did to Kira."

Trent increased his speed as Kira began to unbutton his shirt and began to hold onto him tightly.

"Trent! Oh, Trent!"

Trent followed by finally removing her bikini top and now they both was completely naked. Suddenly high tide kicked in because the waves of the water kept hitting the boulder letting them both get wet by the whiplash of the water. But for Trent as soon as he was hit by the water he quickly thrust inside of her so deep it was sending Kira to her first orgasm.

"Oh, Trent! I'm about to..."

"Go on Kira."

"Oh, my goodness... Trent!"

Kira had started her orgasm while she was also scratching Trent's back softly. Trent kept going deeper even when Kira's walls was squeezing her.

"Oh Kira! You're feeling really good inside me now!"

"Don't stop Trent! I want more! I want more until you come!"

"Oh, Kira..."

Trent kept going deeper every wave that kept hitting the made Trent come much closer to his orgasm. Minutes after he was now close and Kira was now close as well because she was squeezing him tighter than before.

"Kira! I'm about to come!"

"Oh yes, Trent! Let go! Let go inside me! I'm almost there as well!"

"Kira...!"

"Trent...!"

They both came at the same time. The whiplash of water hit them at the exact moment when they had an orgasm. Once their orgasm subsided, they were still in sitting position but holding each other close as they were exhausted.

"Trent?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Kira smiled at the fact that Trent was now calling her his baby."

"Thank you... For everything."

"Don't thank me Kira." Trent was now facing her. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

With that they shared more minutes kissing before Trent decided to take her home with him and to Kira's surprise, Trent wanted to continue what they started on the beach but this time taking the time to explore her body before continuing. This was the best night of their lives with Kira enjoying this night much more than Trent. After the days went by of summer, they went to Angel Grove and started their school semesters.

Once Trent got his degree at drawing he went for a degree at photography and he was able to finish that as soon as Kira was finished with a music degree. They both have left California and went to New York with Kira on a record deal and Trent who was also a professional drawer was also Kira's photographer in which case most of her album covers as well was photographed and drawn by Trent. Within the next 20 years Kira and Trent has gave Tommy and Katherine a visit Trent returned once to with Kira to help the future rangers. However Kira returned once again to help another ranger group in the future and somewhere along the timeline she was also able to sing with Tanya Sloan a fellow Yellow Ranger. But within the midst of the 20 years, Trent and Kira married and had a daughter. They once returned to Reefside and visited her old friends who also remained in Reefside for some time after they all have achieved their dreams.


End file.
